


forgive me (pretty please)

by sapphireblu



Series: turn the noise up, let's become one [6]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: Daniel makes a really big mistake and is seeking Seongwoo’s forgiveness





	forgive me (pretty please)

**Author's Note:**

> {inspired from the apron and jelly episode on Idol Room, so why don’t mix it up}  
> !mentioned: Sungwoon, Minhyun

Seongwoo is upset, pretty upset.

A perfect image that Seongwoo had captured in his head when he just got back from a long hours shift on the hospital and went straight to his apartment that he had been shared with Daniel – _his long term boyfriend_ – is cuddling perfectly with the younger male, their shared blanket, warm chocolate and watch whatever cheesy movie from Daniel’s laptop, before Seongwoo passed out because of the intense love making that he had initiated.

But, reality is mock him in front of his eyes.

Yes, he had found Daniel in the apartment, bundled up in the couch of living room, eyes too glued on his phone screen and earpiece blasting music so loud, not even notice that Seongwoo had arrived few minutes ago. It’s not the thing that upsetting Seongwoo much – _he should have known Daniel habit anyway_ – but rather something that gleefully packed in the coffee table before Daniel.

Tons of jelly.

A loud thud of something – _Seongwoo’s heavy backpack_ – thrown on the floor startled Daniel, as he pulls out the earpiece and greets himself with unimpressed face of the chestnut haired male behind him, folds his hands to his chest with sharp eyes. It surely alarmed him but he can’t help to swallow visibly hard and put an awkward smile.

“Oh- hi, Seongwoo hyung.” He stutters, glancing back and forth between the older male and the mess he had to admit very soon. “Uh –“

“Kang Daniel.” Seongwoo’s voice is stern and Daniel knows he is in trouble. He knows that Seongwoo would be back from his long shift at hospital today, but he really didn’t expect that his boyfriend would back quite early in the afternoon. Daniel was so torn.

“Hyung –“

“I thought that we already had agreement about _that_.” Seongwoo glances sharply to the tons of jelly package that scattered on the table. “Did you forget about it?”

The blonde haired male rolls his eyes panicky, trying to give his best plea to the older male but Seongwoo didn’t budge. His boyfriend is surely upset. “Uh –“

“Did you lose your ability to speak?” He asks, still looks so displeased with Daniel’s manner. “And – don’t give me that look, Kang. I’m unimpressed.” Seongwoo said his last word before stomped his feet out from the living room and going straight back to their shared bedroom, a loud door slamming startled Daniel again. The younger male sighs in defeat.

Daniel’s puppy look usually makes Seongwoo melts but today he is immune, his rather long shift exhausted him and the last thing he wants to see is Daniel’s packages of jelly, but sadly that’s actually the first thing he had to encounter today. He is about to explode – _literally_.

Few days onwards and Seongwoo is still upset. Daniel didn’t get his usual morning kiss which he had to accept with such a heavy heart and God, they haven’t had sex for one week – _including the days when Seongwoo had his long shift at the hospital_ – and this is the longest that Daniel had to endure within the relationship. The younger male had to jerk himself out almost every night, quietly in the bathroom, and even if Seongwoo ever noticed, the older male didn’t make any effort to do something about it.

Daniel feels very frustrated.

 

###

 

Two pair of eyes rolls confusedly with each other, talking in their silence glances as they overlook at Daniel’s gloomy state. It’s surely nothing new but when it goes for more than two days, Jisung and Jaehwan can’t hide their suspiciousness.

“What’s wrong, Niel-ah?” Jisung, the oldest of the three, asks. “Did something bother you these days?”

Jaehwan still silenced himself by grilling the meat before them but noticed when Daniel heaves another deep sigh. He can’t help but put his remarks. “Must be something related to Seongwoo hyung, right?”

Daniel glanced up with a sudden snap of his head. “How did you know it, Jaehwan-ah?”

Jisung sighs. There is really nothing new when the thing – _or rather someone_ – that always bothered Daniel is his boyfriend for years, Ong Seongwoo. Jisung must notice that.

“What did you do this time?” Jisung asks again, not bothered to even reply Daniel’s question that directed to Jaehwan earlier. “It must be something awful that makes you bothered this much.” He commented after chewing the meat and gulps his drink.

Jaehwan nods in agreement, nonchalantly repeating the same motion as Jisung did earlier. It’s dinner time and he can’t help his growling stomach hurting him even more.

“I’m really screwed this time.” Daniel puts a dejected smile, not even craving the juicy meat scattered in front of him. “Seongwoo has been upset for three days and it’s totally my fault.”

“Sure is.” Jaehwan chirps in and Daniel looks at him sadly. “And I’m pretty sure that you also haven’t got laid each other yet since – forever.”

Jisung gasps surprisingly. “Is that really awful?”

Daniel huffs for countless time of the night and he really looks so desperate. He really didn’t have any idea to make up his fault to his boyfriend. Seongwoo had refused to talk to him and if he even replies, – _if it were really necessary_ – it comes really short.

“Uh –“ Daniel finds it embarrassing to even talk about, but he had been struggling within himself for the past days, so he better says it out loud. “We’ve actually had agreed on something –“ the blonde didn’t really want to explain further about that _something_ , “ – and I quite broke it off when he was not here. You know when Seongwoo had a long shift at the hospital over the past week, right? It was that time.”

“Are you cheating on him?” Jisung suddenly accused, gazing sharply to the youngest male within them. Jaehwan gasps involuntarily.

“No!” Daniel wails. “It’s not something like that, hyung.” Daniel is more terrified to even imagine that. “It’s just something unimportant, but –“ He sighs dejectedly again.

Jisung is somehow glad. “You better make it up to him, then.” The raven colored hair male suggests. “It’s been three days and don’t make it even worst by time comes.” They know how dramatic Seongwoo is sometimes, but for the sake of everyone sanity, Daniel has to do something. Anything.

“He didn’t even want to talk to me.” He informs. “How should I make it up to him?”

Jaehwan, who had finished his second rice bowls, finally glanced up to the blonde. “Buy him something.” He said. “Tell Seongwoo hyung that you really are sorry and have been reflected on your mistake, but you really have to be sincere about it, Niel. It works with Sungwoon hyung, really.” Jaehwan remembers that he also had screwed something last time and it takes quite lots of effort to make his boyfriend – _Sungwoon_ – forgive him.

“Thanks, Jaehwan-ah.” Daniel smiles sincerely. _Why he didn’t think about it before?_

“So, case closed.” Jisung claps eventually. “And I’m full.”

Daniel chuckles and continues his dinner whilst listening both of his friend chattering about unimportant thing, from how Minhyun – _Jisung’s boyfriend_ – has been work out on the gym rather regularly recently until how ugly is Sungwoon look on the farmer pants when they had been visited the older male hometown last week and had to volunteer on Sungwoon’s grandfather farm. Jaehwan would not agree to go there anytime soon even if his boyfriend insists.

They soon part ways and Daniel had quite light step when he arrives on the apartment, but his heart sunk again upon seeing Seongwoo’s back on the kitchen. The older male looks like cooking something on the pan because Daniel could hear sizzling noises and he can’t help to take a look at that. Seongwoo is a decent cook himself, so Daniel rarely starved, but since three days ago, it changed. Daniel never got any home cooked meal that Seongwoo usually prepared, because that signaling how upset Seongwoo is with him.

“What?” Seongwoo still unimpressed with Daniel’s every effort for the past three days. He knows that Daniel is trying his best to apologize but Seongwoo is quite stubborn this time. “You supposed to already have dinner, didn’t you?”

The blonde male swallows visibly, replies rather weakly. “Uh – yes, I am.”

“So?” Seongwoo had finished plating his dinner, turned around and glancing sharply to the broad shoulder male before him. “You’re blocking my way, Kang Daniel.”

Daniel really hates that tone and the way Seongwoo called him with a full complete name, it’s the thing that the older male always do whenever he is upset with Daniel. He then scoots sideways, leaving a small gap to let Seongwoo pass by and sits on the living room couch to have his dinner.

Daniel sighs, again.

 

###

 

They actually have a grocery shopping this weekend but seeing how Seongwoo reacts to him for the past days, Daniel should really reflect on himself this time. He wakes up quite early, soundlessly leaving Seongwoo on his deep slumber on their shared bed, has a quick wash up and dashes out in less than an hour. The shopping mart should have been open by anytime now.

Daniel pushes his cart, put everything that he had been listed and when he walks on a long aisle before reach the register table, his eyes caught on something.

A very cute seal printed apron.

 _It would be perfect_ , Daniel says within himself. Seongwoo would love to have an apron with seal picture printed cutely on the front. The blonde really knows Seongwoo’s unyielding love for the cute animal as much as Daniel would squeal in delight whenever he finds cat. _It would be perfect_ , he convinced himself.

The older male is already wake up when Daniel arrives with two plastic bags on both hands, toasted himself with some breads and fruity juice. He glanced briefly when Daniel put the bags on the kitchen isle, next to the coffee maker. Seongwoo still said nothing, but scoots himself somewhere to the corner.

Daniel busying himself, stuffing everything to the cabinet and the fridge, back and forth, but Seongwoo’s eyes rather glued to a thing that Daniel had put in the deserted counter near the sink. It’s a cute dark grey apron with a printed seal in front and Seongwoo couldn’t help but squeal within himself, but his face remains stoic. He has pride.

The chestnut colored hair male pretends not to notice the newly bought apron when he washes his glass at the sink and almost proceed to walk out from the kitchen when he heard Daniel calls in.

“Hyung.” Daniel’s voice sounds slightly awkward and Seongwoo decided to lowering down his defense, turns back on his heels and facing the younger male. “I know I committed such a huge mistake and it probably hard for you to forgive me, but –“ The blonde takes out something behind his back and Seongwoo’s heart truly melt. “Please, forgive me?”

It’s the cute apron that Seongwoo already eyeing few minutes ago and God, this boy really knows how to get into his heart effortlessly. Seongwoo’s gaze softens and reaches out for the consolation gift. He had swallows down his pride upon the cute sight holds before him.

“Kang Daniel is forgiven.” He eventually said and how he missed the glint from the other male’s dark orbs when Daniel looks at him rather surprisingly. It’s a blinding smile that Seongwoo had been craving for the past few days.

“Oh, my God. Thanks, hyung.” Daniel closing their gap gleefully and hugs Seongwoo with a beaming smile. He never felt so relief like this and for once, Daniel couldn’t really contain his happiness. He puts a peck that quite surprising the older male and Seongwoo can’t help but melt his heart upon the loving gesture that his boyfriend effortlessly put into him. Seongwoo is actually whipped for Daniel.

They have been hug for a moment and looking at each other fondly before the older male ruffles Daniel’s blonde locks with utmost affection. He smiles when Daniel loading out his puppy charm towards him. “It’s been hard for you, Niel-ah.”

“It was.” Daniel had to admit. “But I’m good now.”

Seongwoo puts his loving smile and sighs in relief when Daniel plants their lips together for one smearing kiss. He missed Daniel, he missed his touch, his kiss and honestly – _honestly_ – their sex.

The older male gasps surprisingly when Daniel hoists him up to the nearest kitchen counter and Seongwoo lost a grasp of the apron that he didn’t aware that he had been held for too long. They kiss again and Seongwoo moans softly when Daniel is trying to engage him into an open mouthed kiss, hands slipping into the older male’s plain black tee, giving such a burning feeling on Seongwoo’s skin. It had been long, he remembers.

Daniel’s eyes glints into something darker when they break for the kiss, hair looks disheveled for such a passionate kiss they shared a moment ago. He really missed his boyfriend that he can’t help for voicing it out loud.

“God, I really miss you, hyung.” Daniel says, voice quite raspy. “I really do.”

Seongwoo chuckles but still hold Daniel’s face very close to his own face, devouring the handsome features that already stick on his side through thick and thin, even on Seongwoo’s very bad day. They have been together for so long that Seongwoo had lost count on it.

“Me too, Niel-ah.” He confessed. “It had been long, doesn’t it?”

Daniel kisses him again instead of giving a verbal answer because their bodies are more honest than their words ever will. Seongwoo eagerly kisses back and let out a sharp intake of breath when he felt Daniel’s hands reaches southward of the older male body, caressing Seongwoo’s limp flesh outside his sweatpants lightly. Seongwoo responds by leaning even closer to Daniel and the younger male smirks very knowingly.

Seongwoo whimpers when Daniel palming him rather mildly and Daniel felt that his own cock twitching inside his loose shorts. It sounds too delicate to his ears that Daniel doubted if Seongwoo ever sounding like that before. The older male shaky breath was heard within time.

He didn’t even protest when Daniel tugs Seongwoo’s sweatpants down rather roughly, scattered on the heap of the kitchen floor along with his shirt whilst the younger male is still fully clothed. Seongwoo moans softly when Daniel’s hands come in contact with Seongwoo’s delicious flesh, always become a favorite part for the younger male.

“ _Ah-_ Niel!” Seongwoo mewls when the grips on his half hardening cock become quite tight with a deliberate motion of Daniel’s wrist, back and forth, from its tip to the base. The said male angling his head a little, so he could reach Seongwoo’s lips for another kiss. The moan muffled and Seongwoo’s face becomes so flushed.

Daniel loves everything about Seongwoo, from his normal state, quirky and dramatic side until the way he looks at Daniel’s eyes with such a hazy gaze, just like today. His lover looks like nothing but pliant, willing to take everything that Daniel offered him. Everything.

So, when Daniel lowered himself to face with Seongwoo’s eager girth, the older male just casts his eyes down and surely chokes a moan as the blonde male engulfed the flesh within his warm mouth, a little by little until it reach the middle part. Daniel overlooks once and Seongwoo felt that he had been so blessed to have such a ruefully beautiful boyfriend even with his mouth stretched ever so fully on Seongwoo’s sinful girth.

The pace started slow and it still can’t help Seongwoo to mewl uncontrollably because he already feels so good with such a little gesture. It’s been a long time since he had Daniel’s warm mouth surrounds his cock, let it Daniel’s lengthy girth buried deep inside him. Seongwoo would like to take it to the fullest by today.

Seongwoo bucks his hips, a silent invitation to his boyfriend to take his girth mouthful and Daniel presses further to responds the challenge. The older male cock is almost on the same size as his, albeit heavier than Daniel’s cock, so Daniel should stretches his mouth even wider, if it’s ever possible.

The younger male works so diligently, producing dirty slurping noises on the silence of the decent kitchen combined with Seongwoo’s shaky breath above him. The pace fastens, so does Seongwoo’s moan that become louder by time comes. Daniel can’t help but got another painful twitch between his legs when he looks at Seongwoo’s lost gaze.

Daniel slides out eventually few moments later and the older male whines because of the lost source of warmth but then groans when Daniel starts to expose such a smooth skin, sturdy chest and toned abs before him. His cock twitching in excitement upon seeing Daniel’s slick and hardening girth comes into a full view once Daniel slips out from his loose boxers.

“You miss _my cock_ that much, hyung?” Daniel teases when he closing their gap and Seongwoo eagerly reaches out his own hands to give a proper touch to his favorite parts of Daniel’s body. The older male didn’t even blush but rather shoot a very wanting look when his sight meets Daniel’s darkening one.

“I won’t lie about that.” Seongwoo said honestly, hands now circling around Daniel’s slender waist but immediately let out a soft moan when the younger male starts to grind their hardening cock into each other with such a teasing motion. Daniel got a light slap on his buttocks but he just chuckles lightly.

A muffled whimper heard when Daniel keeps rubbing his cock to Seongwoo’s in the middle of their passionate kiss. How he could even manage that, Seongwoo didn’t really wants to know. He only knows that he wants – _needs_ – Daniel.

When the younger male stop rutting into his front, Seongwoo felt Daniel’s lips trailing to his neck before settled on the juncture of his shoulder, giving a light bite to the supple flesh of fair skin, before replaced with a soft kiss, one over another. Daniel loves to marking Seongwoo and the older male loved being mark by his lover. It’s their take and give.

The chestnut colored hair male locks their lips when Daniel finished decorating Seongwoo’s body with beautiful bruises and jolts himself down from the kitchen counter to nosing eagerly on Daniel’s heavy cock. The broad shoulder male chuckles lightly upon his lover cute gesture but can’t help to slips out a moan when Seongwoo fondly fiddling his lithe fingers to Daniel’s twin balls, before sucks the said parts with utmost will. Daniel’s eyes glint ever darker as he trails down Seongwoo’s every move on the lower parts of his body.

Seongwoo always looks beautiful to Daniel and this is one of Daniel’s favorite moments to look upon his lover, as Seongwoo’s sinful mouth swallowing his cock in shameless manner whilst exchange such a lustful glance with the younger male. Daniel groans ever so lowly.

“You know you look pretty like that, hyung.” The blonde said within sharp intake of breath. “So eager.”

Daniel knows that Seongwoo loves to be praised at, fueling up the older male ego to works even more diligently to Daniel’s cock and the younger male moans in no time. His head bobbing with no specific rhythm but the motion itself already makes Daniel feels utterly good at this moment. His cock weighing heavier on Seongwoo’s mouth and when the older male makes such a hollowed cheeks and pops a rather loud noise, Daniel can’t help but growls loudly.

“Shit.” He curses before threads a hand and grasping Seongwoo’s hair harshly, causing a slight choking noise from the male below him but Daniel didn’t even care. He tugs his lover hair roughly, makes his cock presses further to Seongwoo’s mouth before hits lightly on the older male throat. Seongwoo gags himself on it but manage to fully accommodate a moment later.

Daniel’s already slick girth become slicker with Seongwoo’s saliva coated on it and Seongwoo’s eager motion on his said parts makes Daniel can’t help but feel more aroused. He lets his lover to please him for another mere minute before he pulls out rather forcefully. Seongwoo overlooks at him but only greeted with Daniel’s darkening orbs.

“Bend down.” He heard Daniel’s rather hoarse voice before him when the younger male swiftly turns Seongwoo around to facing with a wide, cold surface of the kitchen counter. He grasps mildly on the counter soft edge and gasps lightly when Daniel slaps his bottom cheeks eagerly.

“Be good and I’ll fuck you senseless until you can feel nothing but me, Seongwoo.” Daniel gives a rough glimpse for whatever thing that about to come between them and the older male can’t help but feels so aroused. He loves it when Daniel calls his name only without reminding that Seongwoo is actually older in this relationship, before the younger male fucks him into such oblivion.

Seongwoo moans with another slaps on his buttocks and Daniel’s knee nudges his thighs to opening up his legs wider, makes his cheeky ass blooming fully in front of his boyfriend. Daniel flashes a sly smirk of how eager Seongwoo looks right now, buttocks nudging up invitingly, gasping into nothing but air. He then spits out his saliva just before the crack of Seongwoo’s ass and watched how sinfully it’s dripping into his lover’s hole.

Daniel always loves how Seongwoo is reactive for his touch, even just a slightest tip of his fingers slides into Seongwoo’s tight ass already makes the older male launching a soft moan. He then heard annoying groan when he slides out his finger rather playfully and Daniel can’t help but feels so amused.

“Niel! Stop playing!” Seongwoo whines and Daniel just smirks. It’s barely minutes ago that he asks Seongwoo to behave but looks like he needs to remind him again.

“Patient, hyung.” He warns, albeit lightly and Seongwoo whimpers. Daniel’s just make a sudden intrusion whilst scolding Seongwoo and the chestnut haired male gripping tightly to the counter edge because it’s presses quite further up on his inside. Blame Daniel and his long finger.

Another sharp intake of breath escapes when Daniel now swiftly moves his finger inside Seongwoo’s tight ass. The pace is steady for quite a moment and when Seongwoo felt that he already adjusts himself into the intrusion, Daniel slides in his second finger and the older male moaning loudly.

Soon, the loud squelching noise of the slick fingers echoing between them and Daniel starts building heat within his body. His cock twitching, can’t wait to engulf itself inside Seongwoo’s blooming ass. The said male is sporting more shaky breath along Daniel’s fingers thrust.

Daniel lowered himself just above Seongwoo’s back, nudging his boyfriend handsome face to meet him from the side. His playful remarks earn him a loud groan from the older male.

“You seem breathless.” The blonde whispers, presses up his fingers on Seongwoo’s inside rather purposely. “We even haven’t reached the fun part yet.”

“Shut up, Niel.” He rolls his eyes before let out such a shaky moan and Daniel smirks again. “ _Ah-_!”

Daniel’s finger hits Seongwoo’s sweet spot and the older male whimpers, his head throws backward carelessly and exposing Daniel’s love marks beneath it. A louder moan heard when Daniel is not even missing another hits for further second and Seongwoo lost on his own pleasure.

“Is it good?” He asks and Seongwoo response with another shaky breath. “You enjoy my fingers fucking you right now, huh?”

“ _Ah-_ yes, Niel. _Ah-_!”

His mind blurred and Seongwoo can’t think of anything right now. It feels utterly good even it’s just Daniel’s finger fucks him right now. Seongwoo might lose his sanity when Daniel drilling his heavy cock and pounds Seongwoo’s inside later on.

Daniel’s lips muffled another mewling sound when he tries to invade Seongwoo’s tight ass with his third fingers. Seongwoo is gaping for air instantly, the tears starts to pooling around the corner of his eyes. It’s sting and burns on his inside but also feels _really_ good.

“Are you trying to kill me?” He retorts when Daniel finally slides out his fingers and Seongwoo breathes even hardly. The younger male smiles sheepishly when he reaches for Seongwoo’s lips for a consolation kiss and as always, Seongwoo melts.

“It’s been a while, hyung.” Daniel reasoned him after straighten up himself, already lining up his stiff girth in front of Seongwoo’s waiting entrance. “You need to loosen up a bit.”

Seongwoo couldn’t bite back because Daniel already make a thrusting motion on his hole and with a single deep roll of the younger hips, his cock invades nicely on Seongwoo’s tight ass. They both groan simultaneously but Daniel’s groan is louder because the maddening grip of Seongwoo’s wall almost – _almost_ – makes him get a sudden burst just by settling in.

“Shit.” Daniel curses. “How come it’s still so tight, hyung?” He keenly praises and Seongwoo surely feels good and bucks his hips in response.

“Shut the fuck up, Kang.” The older male wails impatiently. “Just fuck me for good.” Seongwoo bucks his hips again.

“You’re so whiny today, hyung.” Daniel makes a hard snap of his hips and Seongwoo immediately moan. “How do you want me to fuck you?” He asks with another deep thrust and the older male already becomes a moaning mess within second when Daniel stabs him right into the core continuously. “You asked for this, don’t you?”

Daniel pounds him hard, fast and mercilessly, gaining tons of scream of the younger male’s name and it surely fueled Daniel’s rage up. Seongwoo moans shamefully loud when Daniel angles his cock a little deeper and Seongwoo’s own cock throbbing and sinfully dripping its precum. The labored breaths are so apparent combined with the skin clasping between the flushed bodies and prickles sweat. It feels so obscene but no one really care about it right now.

Seongwoo wails when Daniel slides out his cock before pounce again hardly, impossibly deeper than before. Daniel’s hips thrusts become merciless and it’s already making Seongwoo seeing stars. He didn’t even care how he looks right now as long as Daniel keeps stabbing him into the right spot.

“ _Ah-_ yes, Niel. _Ah-_ deeper.”

The blonde male grunts as he lowers himself just above Seongwoo’s back, placing languid kisses within reach when he angling his cock again to pounds his lover deeper than it already should. His hands hold into Seongwoo’s waist so dearly, anchoring both of their flushed bodies. Seongwoo lets out uncontrollably noises that Daniel didn’t even comprehend, vaguely between Daniel’s name, shaky breath and string of profanities because that’s how Daniel makes Seongwoo feels utterly good. Daniel _always_ makes Seongwoo feels so, so good.

Seongwoo’s neglected cock is throbbing, bouncing hard and slapping into his stomach with more and more leaking precum dripping from its blunt tip. He feels that his edge is near but he couldn’t form any words because Daniel seems like fasten his pace, Daniel’s cock stretches even wider on Seongwoo’s inside. Daniel is nearing his edge too.

“Niel, baby, I’m – close.” Seongwoo managed to announce his boyfriend whom growls lowly on his back, Daniel’s shaky breath is ever so clear on Seongwoo’s ears. Seongwoo holds himself too much when he felt Daniel is chasing, his thrust become uncontrollably messy as he lets out a hoarse whisper in between.

“Wait for me, baby.” He says whilst pounds for few more thrusts into Seongwoo’s burning inside and the older male cries because he didn’t seems to last any longer. Daniel then throws his head on the crook of Seongwoo’s shoulder, his body become so tensed and breath are so ragged whilst bursting his endless white string of cum inside Seongwoo’s tight ass.

The older male screams ever so loudly when he felt his own cock also burst its white, thick liquid over his skin with such a heavy load. His mind went blank, knees are shaking uncontrollably and his face immediately falls flat on the cold surface. Daniel heaves behind Seongwoo’s back, hands and his cock still connecting into Seongwoo’s body very badly. He looks like still catching on his breath too.

They stay like that for a moment, gaining such sanity and calming down their rapid heartbeat after such an intense love making, bodies so flushed against each other. Seongwoo pulls out a shaky whine when Daniel detached himself and just hugs the smaller male frame for few more seconds without even repositioning himself.

“Kang Daniel, you’re heavy.” Seongwoo then whines because the younger male didn’t seem to make any effort to move his much bigger stature to any comfortable position. “You’re crushing my back.”

The said male left a breathy chuckle before effortlessly straighten up himself, quickly slides into his loose boxers and cleans up the mess – _on the counter and Seongwoo’s body_ – with the nearby washcloth he catches within his eyes. Seongwoo snorts as he also put his sweatpants back.

“Remind me not to use the same washcloth once we dry it up. It’s gross.”

Daniel laughs lightly whilst piling up their shirts and picking up the innocent apron that almost forgotten. He then glances up to his boyfriend with such a playful glint and Seongwoo looks at him with such a confused face.

“What is it now, Kang?”

The blonde male shrugs casually, letting his word trails off on Seongwoo’s ear. “Nope.”

“I don’t believe your _nope_.”

“Why?”

“Because I know you already have plan something on your filthy mind.”

“Oh- you knew?”

“What?”

“That you will look absolutely gorgeous with this apron without _nothing_ beneath, Seongwoo.”

He groans. 

**Author's Note:**

> so, well my first attempt on OngNiel tags  
> hopefully will going well ^^  
> always appreciate comments and kudos~  
> love you all :)


End file.
